Picture
by noize49
Summary: OS Outlaw queen missing moment saison 4. Ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 4x05.


La reine se retourna dans son lit pour ce qui la sembla être la centième fois. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle cherchait désespérément le sommeil, mais les paroles de Robin tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

"Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre."

Une douce chaleur se répandait dans son corps tandis que l'image du voleur prononçant ces mots se formait dans son esprit.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui avouait qu'il l'aimait. Bien sûr, il lui avait déjà avoué ressentir des sentiments pour elle, quelques jours auparavant, lors de leur dernière discussion dans son bureau.

Son cœur se resserra en repensant à cette conversation. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait été la plus heureuse des femmes.

"Mes sentiments pour toi étaient..., sont réels."

Mais son cœur s'était ensuite brisé en milles morceaux quand l'archer avait poursuivi sa tirade.

"Mais Marianne est ma femme. Je l'ai aimé et j'ai prêté serment. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Et elle nous a séparé. Et ça a changé mais mon serment demeure. »

Il avait fait son choix. Il ne pouvait pas rompre ses vœux. C'était contre ses principes. Il avait choisit de rester avec sa femme. Elle était restée avec sa peine, seule.

Le désespoir s'empara de nouveau d'elle tandis qu'elle ressassait ces mauvais souvenirs. Ces yeux commençaient à la piquer, signe imminent d'une nouvelle crise de larmes. Elle refusa de se laisser aller. Il était hors de question qu'elle retombe dans l'état de léthargie qu'elle avait ressenti ces derniers jours.

Exaspérée, Régina repoussa au bout de son lit ses draps et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Son regard se porta alors sur le cadre photo installé bien en évidence sur sa table.

C'était une photo d'Henry. Plus précisément la dernière photo de son fils et elle, avant que la sauveuse ne fasse son apparition dans leurs vies. Ils tenaient tous les deux une énorme glace au chocolat et affichaient un sourire resplendissant. Ils avaient l'air complices. Alors qu'elle allait chercher son fils en sortant de l'école, elle avait eu l'envie soudaine de lui faire plaisir. Elle sentait que son fils n'était pas en forme dernièrement. Elle lui avait proposé d'aller manger une glace avant de rentrer. Son visage s'était illuminé. Tandis qu'ils sortaient du magasin, ils avaient croisé Archie qui promenait Pongo. Henry lui avait demandé de les prendre en photo à l'aide du téléphone de sa mère.

Quelques semaines après ce merveilleux après-midi, la mère biologique de son enfant arrivait en ville. En à peine quelques jours, la relation avec son fils s'était considérablement dégradée. Il avait compris qui elle était et avait pris le parti de sa véritable famille.

De plus en plus déprimée à l'idée de perdre définitivement Henry, la reine avait ressenti le besoin d'avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Elle avait alors fait encadré cette photo et l'avait déposé près de son lit. Ainsi chaque soir avant de se coucher, elle regardait cette image en espérant un jour retrouver ce bonheur qu'elle avait alors ressenti à l'époque avec son fils.

Elle avait désormais retrouver sa relation avec Henry. Elle était tellement fière et heureuse qu'il se soit proposé de l'aider. Il avait décidé de partager une opération avec elle. Il voulait une fin heureuse pour sa mère adoptive. Elle se sentait plus proches de son fils qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle s'empara du cadre. Son cœur se resserra à l'idée qu'elle n'avait aucune image de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'immortaliser son bonheur avant que la sauveuse le fasse voler en éclat. Elle n'avait pas de photo à laquelle se raccrocher cette fois-ci.

Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Elle avait été capable d'enfermer un homme dans un miroir, elle devait bien être en mesure de matérialiser un de ses souvenirs sous forme de photo.

Elle retourna le cadre pour extraire la photo d'Henry. Elle était fébrile mais pris soin de ne surtout pas abîmer le cliché. Elle y tenait toujours autant et se promis d'aller acheter un nouveau cadre dès la première heure demain matin.

Elle déposa soigneusement le cliché dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle se réinstalla alors dans son lit et se laissa envahir par les souvenirs. Elle voulait une image qui lui redonne confiance dans les moments de doute.

Elle se remémora leur premier baiser dans la forêt et le sentiment d'extase qui l'avait envahi quand les lèvres du voleur s'étaient écrasées contre les siennes. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de passion, pas même avec Daniel. Le ventre empli de papillons, elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure éternellement.

Une autre souvenir pris la place dans son esprit. Son dernier baiser avec le voleur, juste avant de rentrer au Granny. Elle avait passé une merveille soirée avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et son fils. En arrivant devant le restaurant, tandis que Roland se précipitait vers la porte pour entrer, Robin l'avait retenu pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Un affreux sentiment de tristesse l'envahit. A ce moment elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'embrassait. Sans quoi, elle l'aurait retenu et ne serait jamais entrer dans ce café de malheur.

Le souvenir d'un autre baiser lui revint en mémoire. L'instant qu'ils avaient partagé au Granny avant sa réunion pour établir un plan contre sa demi-sœur. Elle se souvint de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu. Il avait vu en elle une seconde chance. C'est à cet instant qu'elle avait décidé de s'abandonner totalement dans cette relation.

Elle se concentra sur ce souvenir tandis que ses mains se crispaient sur le cadre. Malgré ses yeux fermés, elle ne put empêcher une larme de tomber sur le support. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Une image floue commençait à apparaître à l'endroit précis où sa larme était tombée.

Les contours se firent de plus en plus nets. L'image qui se formait les représentaient l'un en face de l'autre. Robin avait la main posé sur son visage. Leurs lèvres n'étaient distantes que de quelques centimètres. Les yeux mi-clos, elle attendait qu'il comble la distance les séparant.

La photo était parfaite.

Elle la serra contre son cœur. Elle avait de nouveau un peu d'espoir. Robin l'aimait, elle l'aimait et son fils Henry allait l'aider à avoir sa fin heureuse. Cette photo serait là pour lui rappeler dans les moments difficiles.

Elle reposa le cadre sur sa table et éteignit la lumière. Elle avait enfin retrouvé un peu de sérénité.


End file.
